


East of the Sun and West of the Moon

by AnthemGlass



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthemGlass/pseuds/AnthemGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney, a peasant, trades himself to a rich, white bear in order to provide for his family. But there's magic in the bear's mansion and every night the bear becomes a beautiful man...</p>
<p>This is a retelling of my favorite fairy tale of the same name.  But of course all about hockey...</p>
            </blockquote>





	East of the Sun and West of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a great fairy tale with some RIDICULOUS plot twists. In my retelling I tried to smooth them over a bit, lol... but the ending is still pretty abrupt. You should check out the original. It's not too long and very sweet.
> 
> Enjoy!

The scrape of the ice under his blades felt like home. With the haze of the empty ice floating around his body, hugging him, as he danced his intricate movement before shooting the makeshift puck into an imaginary goal at the end of the pond.

“Sidney!”

Sid skidded to a halt and looked out into the snowy pastiche to see if he could see the body of the girl calling his name. He of course knew it was his sister, but he figured if he couldn’t see her then she couldn’t see him... and that would mean a few more moments of peaceful hockey before the troubles of life darkened his mood.

A movement to the right of the voice startled Sidney. A large white mass moved along snow, graceful but large. Sidney squinted and saw to his shock a giant white bear!

“Sidney! Come on!” Taylor said, much closer now. Sidney turned quickly and saw his sister approaching. Just as he began to skate at her, warning her of the dangerous bear it had vanished.

“Sorry,” Sid mumbled as he skated off the ice and headed back home with his sister.

“Where were you boy?!” Sid’s father bellowed jovially despite the meager place setting on their dining table. They hadn’t had enough food for weeks. Winters were hard for Sid’s peasant family. He was a man now, old enough for work, but none was present in their town. During the summer Sid would go for work a few towns over, sending money back to his father and sister. However the jobs dried up during the winter. Or perhaps froze up.

“Skating,” Sid smiled sheepishly, knowing his dad would tease him for his childish glee for the childish sport.

“Skating!” His dad laughed. “Always with the skating and the hockey!”

Sid looked to his plate. His father had spooned some of the warm liquid into Sid and Taylor’s bowls, but hadn’t even pretended to grab a bowl for himself. Taylor was young and growing, she had to eat. Sid and his father tended to take turns skipping a meal to better afford enough for the youngest.

Sid’s brow furrowed, his father had skipped dinner the night before, Sid couldn’t go two days eating his father’s meal. Sid scooted the bowl towards his father.

His father’s eyes turned sad obviously conflicted over eating his son’s portion, but Sid gave him a reassuring smile. Taylor had offered a few times to skip a meal, but both Sid and his father refused to eat until she did. She’d learned it was a useless battle.

His father blushed in shame as he began to eat the small portion of food, obviously grateful for it.

Just as Taylor and their father finished their meal, a loud and obtrusive knock shocked them all.

Their father slowly made his way to the door before opening it tentatively. He froze in shock. Neither Taylor nor Sid could see the visitor, but from their father’s reaction they assumed it must be terrifying. Their father was the bravest person they’d ever known.

The two siblings leaned slowly to their side to peek at the open door.

Impossible!

It was the giant, white bear from earlier!

Sid sucked in a breath and held his sister as she began to tremble.

“Hello,” the bear said in a deep, accented voice. Sid was a bit too scared to trace the accent.

“Hello,” their father replied, faking an impressive level of calm.

“I come in?” The bear asked, though he’d already begun to squeeze his way through the small port way and into the common area of their small home. “How’s name this girl?” He pointed with his snout to Taylor.

“I’m Taylor,” she nearly squeaked.

“Hi Taylor,” the bear replied before turning to Sid. “Hello Sid.” Sid balked at the bear, shocked at first that the bear knew his name, but remembering that his sister had shouted it just an hour prior.

“What do you want?” Sid’s father said, obviously trying to assert himself as head of the household without coming off as attacking.

“Is difficult,” the bear sighed. Sid didn’t know bears could sigh... he also didn’t know they could talk. “I want Sid.”

Sid figured that the bear would’ve been far more tactful had he had a command of the English language, but seeing as the thick accent seemed to cause the giant animal trouble, it came off as blunt and forward.

“Absolutely not!” His father said stepping in between Sid and the bear, any careful consideration for his wellbeing forgotten at the mention of Sid. He bravely stood tall, ready to take any backlash from the bear. But none came.

“I make you as rich as you are now poor,” the bear continued. That line sounded rehearsed, despite still missing some necessary words.

“I said no!” His father shouted.

“What do you want with me?” Sid interrupted, standing from the table but keeping his hand firmly planted on his sister’s shoulder.

“You come with me to live in my mansion,” the bear said, training his eyes right at Sid, his stare not breaking. “Together.”

“Okay,” Sid nodded, thinking only of his family. He gave Taylor a reassuring squeeze at her mumbled objection.

“Son!” His father said whirling to face his eldest child. “You can’t!”

“I will give you time,” the bear interrupted. “To discuss. I will return tomorrow in the morning.”

With that the bear exited the house with surprising grace, only knocking over the small painting of their departed mother.

“You can’t seriously be considering this!” His father continued to yell. Sid ignored his father’s wild anger as he carefully righted the portrait of his mother, placing it just so, as it had been before.

“Sidney, don’t...” seemed to be all Taylor could say.

Sid turned to face his loving family. “How much longer can we go skipping meals to make ends meet? Work won’t come until the spring time and who’s to say there will be any when that time comes?”

His father gaped wordlessly.

“This way, you’ll have all the riches you deserve. Taylor can be provided for. It will be a good thing, father. And I will live in a mansion,” Sid smiled sadly. “How bad could that be?”

“I don’t want you to go,” Taylor said wrapping her arms around her brother.

Sid kissed the top of her head while making eye contact with his father. The silent acceptance of Sidney’s fate clear and unmistakable.

-

Sid clenched a worn bag in one hand. It contained a few clothes, a letter his mother left him just before she’d passed (Sid had been in another town working and had missed her passing), and his makeshift hockey stick and puck. He’d thought he could leave behind the hockey equipment, but his father and sister had placed it in his bag anyway.

“There’s no way you can be happy without it,” his father sighed.

“It’s your one true love,” Taylor had added, sliding the lumpy puck into the bag.

“Hello Sid,” a booming voice said behind Sid. He hiked his bag up further and turned to face the great white bear.

“Hello,” Sid nodded. “Can I say goodbye?”

The bear actually looked sad. “Of course.”

Sid hugged his father, fighting to keep his emotions in check. But when he wrapped his arm around his sister tight, he lost control. Tears began to slide quietly from his eyes. His sister on the other hand was wracked with grief, crying loudly, though muffled with her face pressed into Sid’s worn coat.

“It’s okay,” Sid cooed. “It’ll be okay.”

Sid turned from his family and faced the bear once more. “Okay.”

“Climb on my back,” the bear instructed. “Are you afraid?”

Sid stared at the bear who was craning his neck to look into the young man’s eyes. Sid shook his head.

“Good! Hold on!” With that the bear took off, running faster than Sid thought bears ran. But he’d never actually seen one before. He looked behind him to watch as his small family became smaller.

He watched until they’d vanished in the cold haze of winter. It was then he turned forward and rode with the bear’s movements towards his new life.

-

The bear finally stopped as the sun had just begun to set. Sid had found riding exhausting and had even fallen asleep once or twice. If only for a moment.

The bear trotted proudly up towards a large castle sculpted on the side of a cliff.

“Welcome to home,” the bear said throwing his head back and staring wistfully at his human companion. “Is okay?”

“It’s fine,” Sid deadpanned. He may’ve accepted his fate, but he wasn’t going to make it easy.

Sid fell from the side of the bear and landed in the soft snow. His bag slung over his shoulder, he followed the bear in through two large double doors to what would actually be the top floor of the castle. The castle continued downward over the cliff, allowing for a breathtaking view from every level.

Inside Sid felt as if he’d been punched in the gut. The incredible mansion was decked out in silver and gold with trim of deep purple and navy.

Sid would’ve said something if he could find the words.

The bear sauntered up beside Sid, dwarfing the young man with his ominous presence. “Do you like?”

“It’s magnificent,” Sid said, forgetting for a moment that he was trying to appear apathetic.

“Here,” the bear said, holding out a humongous paw in front of his guest. Resting on his paw was a small, silver sleigh bell tied with maroon thread.

“What is it?” Sid asked tentatively grabbing the bell and testing it. A surprisingly loud shimmering sound rang from the silver.

“Ring if you need me,” the bear said. “If you need anything. I will come.”

“What if I ring for a ride home?” Sid tested.

The bear sighed but provided no response.

“Fine,” Sid mumbled. “Where’s my room?”

-

Sidney’s room was incredible. Decked out in the same silver, gold, purple, and navy, the room was gigantic with a large bed fit for a king and his subjects. Sid whistled at the decorative pieces, the rich furniture, and the soft sheets.

“Our room is nice,” the bear said.

“Our room?” Sid raised an eyebrow.

Sid was sure if he could the bear would’ve blushed. He’d probably meant for a bit more tact in revealing that little gem.

“No wonder the bed is so big,” Sid scoffed. “I’ve got to share it with you.”

The bear hung his head in shame.

Sid actually felt bad. He couldn’t figure out why. He didn’t feel indebted to the bear, but deep down he knew he was. His father and sister would live comfortably now. As would Sidney, but in a bed with a giant bear.

“What’s your name?” Sid asked, spinning the conversation and hoping to not make the bear feel worse.

“Geno,” the bear mumbled in return.

“Geno,” Sid tested the name on his tongue. It sounded different when he said it. “I’m tired, Geno.”

Geno nodded quickly and left the room, his large body lumbering with each step. His paws made distinct clicking sounds because of his claws on the marvelous tile floor.

Sid stripped down to his underwear only to find that Geno had laid out a pair of pajamas on the bed. Sid felt the material and nearly gasped. It was the most incredible thing he’d ever felt. They were pure black and felt like liquid fabric in his hands. He pulled his underwear off and replaced it with the provided pajama pants. As incredible as the material felt, he knew he’d overheat if he wore the shirt as well.

Sid really did feel tired and as he lay on the soft bed he felt his eyes grow heavy. He turned on his side and fell asleep.

-

During the night, late as the light from the moon hardly shown, another body joined Sid on the bed. Sid awoke with a start despite the fact that the new body obviously had tried to be sneaky.

Sid felt his heart puttering fast as the body in bed with him was no bear, but a human. A man!

“Sorry for wake,” the heavy accent apologized. There was no denying that it was Geno. Sid would’ve investigated further, but upon learning that it was Geno, he fell asleep as his pulse slowed.

-

The sun woke Sid in the morning. Despite the heavy purple curtains and the dismal winter weather, some sunlight still managed to break through. The cliff was obviously an east-facing one. Sid mumbled to himself about never being able to sleep in again.

He sat up and looked around. The bed was empty, though it’d obviously been slept in on both sides. Sid felt the indentation left by his housemate. It even smelled like him, without the bear smell...

A modest set of clothes was lying on Sid’s feet. They weren’t his own, but they were similar. It was as if Geno had looked in his bag and found clothing like Sid’s but of a much higher quality. Sid was thankful that he wouldn’t have to wear pants with holes in them.

He slipped out of bed and dressed in the pants and shirt, hugging himself as he went. The clothes felt so nice. He stepped out of the bedroom and instantly his sense of smell was assaulted by the glorious smell of food. He felt his stomach rumble. He hadn’t eaten in days.

He walked down the hall and up two flights of stairs before he found an ornate dining room, dressed up with gold and silver place settings for two.

“Good morning,” a voice said from behind Sid. He turned, expecting to see the man that’d slept beside him the previous night. But instead he found the giant white bear. He was pacing carefully, platters of breakfast food balancing on his fur. He placed the food on the table before taking a seat in front of the place setting that didn’t have a dining chair.

“Enjoy,” Geno said nodding with his head at Sid’s place at the same corner as the bear’s.

“Thanks,” Sid nodded taking a seat. His stomach grumbled as he looked at the fantastic array of foods. This was the most incredible spread he’d ever seen. And it was just breakfast!

After Sid had eaten a bit too much, he leaned back in the plush dining chair and rested his hand on his non-existent gut.

Geno laughed. Bears can laugh! “Good?”

Sid actually smiled a little, just enough to give Geno a bit of credit.

“I have something for you,” Geno said motioning with his head. “Follow.”

Geno seemed to vibrate with excitement as he led Sid up the steps to the entryway of the castle. He pointed to a bundle of coats hanging on the wall by the door. Amid a bushel of fancy, new coats was Sid’s tattered old coat he’d worn for the journey from his home to the castle.

He grabbed the old coat and wrapped himself in it. Geno grunted and shook his head before pointing at the bundle of new coats.

Sid ignored Geno’s protestation and wrapped his arms around his favorite coat tighter.

The bear shrugged and rolled his eyes. Bears can in fact roll their eyes.

Sid followed Geno out into the cold, the small hole in the side of his jacket making him wished he’d grabbed one of the newer ones.

A short walk ended at a beautiful and pristine frozen pond. Sid gasped at the sight. It was completely outfitted, the near perfect oval had to shimmering new nets on either side facing each other empty and waiting to be filled.

Geno trotted over to a small snow bank where he’d placed Sid’s hockey gear. He grabbed Sid’s stick with his mouth and passed it to the entranced young man.

Sid dumbly grabbed is old tattered stick, but didn’t move from his spot. Geno nudged a pair of new skates to the side of Sid’s feet, which Sid distractedly laced up. Geno seemed delighted by the fact that Sid had such a strong reaction, given that his mouth still hung open.

Finally Geno grabbed a satchel of beautifully crafted pucks, which he unloaded onto the ice. At the sound of the tumbling pucks, Sid snapped out of his daze and gleefully leapt onto the ice. He skated and smiled wider than he had in years.

The ice felt amazing under his blades and he relished the cold air that hung still around him. Geno watched from his perch on the snow bank.

Sid began to skate in complicated motions, grabbing pucks and shooting them. He played with spare pucks and shot trick shots. Every now and then he’d earn a grunt of approval from the still rather silent Geno, who seemed pleased just to watch the young man play so unbridled and passionately.

“This is amazing, Geno!” Sid said breathless after a while. “This is... this is...”

“Is for you,” Geno nodded.

Sid pondered something for a moment before shrugging and saying it out loud. “Do you play?”

Geno laughed. “I did! But no more.”

Sid could hear the sadness in Geno’s answer. “Come on!”

Geno laughed again, less and less humor lacing his laugh. “No... no. I want trick shot!”

Sid grinned. Geno wanted to see a trick? He’d get one.

Sid had noticed his old puck in the pile of new ones provided by Geno. He set up a triangle of pucks carefully placing his old, beat up puck in the triangle in the exact right place. Then he lined up six pucks and fired them, stripping a single puck off the pyramid with each shot. Then with the second to last puck he knocked the whole pyramid causing his old beat up puck to roll along the ice. With his final puck lined next to him he aimed and shot.

Geno roared with delight and Sid smiled wide. It felt good. It’d been a while since he’d had enough pucks to do the trick. He was glad he wasn’t rusty.

After hours on the ice, Sid began to feel the frozen chill replaced by a dull numb. If he wanted to avoid losing a limb he’d have to get into the warmth of the castle. He looked over to Geno who’d stayed resting on the snow bank, watching Sid quietly. The bear nodded, obviously sharing Sid’s concern.

Back inside the castle Sid felt a rush of wonderful heat. Fires blazed on each level keeping the castle comfy and cozy.

“Just few minutes,” Geno struggled with English on his bear tongue. “I make lunch.”

Sid nodded gratefully. Lunch. He sure had come a long way. Two meals and the day was only half over!

-

Sid was awoken his second night when the non-bear form of Geno slid into bed beside him. Sid gasped, feeling the slightest touch of warm, furless skin rubbing against his arm. Both he and Geno slept shirtless, the heat of the castle proving to be too much for any excess clothing.

“You’re not a bear,” Sid said in the darkness. He couldn’t see Geno, but it was obvious.

“No,” Geno replied. His voice lacked the extra growl it had during the day, but it still sounded distinctly Geno, and the accent was still heavy. “I not.”

“Can I see you?” Sid asked.

“No!” Geno answered too quickly. Sid’s mouth shut with an audible click. Geno obviously didn’t want to talk about that.

“Thank you,” Sid said quickly. “For today, for the ice... just... thanks.”

“You are welcome,” Geno said slowly, a sign that he wanted to make sure he was understood. “Happy.”

Sid didn’t know if Geno was saying he wanted to make Sid happy or if perhaps Sid made Geno happy. It didn’t matter. Sid refused to let it matter.

-

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months.

Days seemed to creep by in contented laziness. Sid skated everyday and had to perform incredible trick shots frequently. He loved hearing Geno’s bear form laughing. It was highly infectious. And deep down Sid loved to show off.

The night before Sid had been awoken, as per usual, by Geno’s non-bear form lying down in their bed. But unlike any night before, Sid had swallowed his nerves and slid closer to the warm body. Geno took the hint, his pumping heart making his pulse race. Sid wrapped his arm over Geno’s body, resting on the hard muscle and feeling the comfort of skin on skin touch.

In the morning, with Geno having disappeared (also as per usual) Sid found himself wondering if the day would be awkward. He let his arm rest on the warm indentation Geno left behind.

Breakfast had been fine, the bear acted as if nothing had happened. Sid was okay with that.

Skating seemed lackluster that morning. The castle was so high up it stayed cold year round, with snow and ice forever frozen to the ground. Sid couldn’t shake whatever odd dark cloud was masking his happiness. Then at lunch Sid felt it loud and clear. He missed his family. Homesickness hit him like a heard of elk.

His sadness did not go unnoticed.

“What is it?” Geno said clearing Sid’s place setting.

“I just... I...” Sid stuttered. “I miss my...”

“Family,” Geno sighed, finishing Sid’s thoughts. The bear hung his head, as if he’d been waiting for the proclamation for the near three months Sid had been in his care.

Geno motioned for Sid to follow him. He led Sid to a door he’d never noticed before. Sid had done some searching around the castle, but he’d never felt inclined to actually snoop around.

The room was bare, with only a single large mirror in the center. Geno placed a paw on the mirror and sighed. It came to life, light brightening before dulling to a moving portrait.

Sid gasped as the figure in the mirror clarified. It was his father and his sister. They stood in the spring green of a lawn he didn’t recognized. Their home was modest but quite larger than the one Sid had left. Both wore new garments and his father was clearly well fed. No more missed meals.

Both laughed at a joke told by an unseen person, just outside of the mirrors reach.

“They are happy,” Geno said in his slow, careful tone. “They live in new house in same town. They are rich.”

Sid sniffled and wiped a tear he hadn’t known he’d let fall from his eye.

“You miss them,” Geno sounded sad. Not sad. Wrecked.

Sid nodded, he couldn’t bear to look at Geno.

Geno slowly turned and stalked out of the room, leaving Sid alone with his phantom family in the mirror.

-

Sid didn’t say anything when Geno slipped into bed that night. He just rolled on his side and wrapped an arm around the taller man.

Geno sighed heavy and sad. They hadn’t spoken during dinner. Geno had only called for Sidney to tell him it was ready.

Geno leaned into the embrace, clutching Sid like he’d never done before. Sid felt warm and safe in Geno’s arms. Then Geno leaned his head down and placed a single soft kiss on the top of Sid’s head. Sid exhaled, not knowing what to do.

Geno adjusted himself again and the two fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

-

Sid woke with a start. He felt Geno staring at him. He leapt up, realized that this was his chance to see Geno, that he hadn’t left early. But as he whirled to face the unmistakable stare, he found himself face to face with a very sad bear.

“Hey,” Sid managed, feeling uncomfortable under Geno’s intent gaze.

“I need you,” Geno said without preamble. “But I can let you visit.” He stumbled with his words. Sid didn’t doubt that he’d spent all morning practicing. “Visit family for a day and night?”

Sid gasped. “Do you mean that?”

Geno seemed sadder at Sid’s excitement, but he nodded.

“I’ll come back with you,” Sid nodded. “I promise.”

Geno nodded again, but he didn’t seem to trust Sid’s promise wholeheartedly. Sid figured that Geno believed the lure of his family and their love would make him want to stay. Sid knew he would want to stay, but he’d made a promise. Also, though it was scary, he was beginning to feel something for Geno. Something strong and magnetic that he didn’t think he could ignore if he up and left right away.

Sid placed his bare feet on the floor while sitting on the bed and wiggling his toes. Geno grabbed a bag sitting by the bed. He’d packed for Sid.

“Need to leave soon. Family will want day with you.”

Sid nodded. He stripped out of his pants and grabbed for a pair of fresh trousers. If Geno could blush, Sid was sure he would. Sid hadn’t thought it weird to strip in front of the man he slept with each night, but Geno awkwardly hung his heavy bear head, while still chancing peeks at the nearly naked man.

“I have one request,” Geno warned. “Please not talk to sister alone.”

Sid cocked an eyebrow, wondering if Geno would clarify.

“Please promise.”

“I promise,” Sid nearly whispered, still unsure of the reason.

-

Geno ran hard, obviously trying to ensure Sid had as much time with his family as possible.

They made it in record time. The Crosby household looked beautiful in the clear spring day. Having come down from their high elevation there was no snow or cold. Sid felt his cheeks flush in the mild air. Even after so much time on the cliff he still didn’t miss spring. Winter was his time. Winter meant ice and hockey. He loved the cold and year round was quite all right with him.

“Remember promise?” Geno pressured.

Sid nodded resolutely.

“I will be back tomorrow. Late morning. When whole sun is over horizon.”

“You’re not staying?” Sid asked quickly. He’d imagined properly introducing Geno to his family. He wanted them to know how happy he was and how amazing Geno was to him.

Geno shook his bear head roughly and sighed. It was all the answer Sid needed. He remembered his promises. His promised to return and his promised not to talk to his sister alone.

Sid reached up and grabbed Geno’s warm, furry head. He planted a kiss on the bear’s cheek and pulled away with a wide grin on his face.

Again, if bears could blush...

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Sid said sternly, once again promising to return.

Geno nodded, turned quickly and ran off.

Sid didn’t have a moment to catch himself as a bright squeal erupted behind him.

“SIDNEY!” Taylor came running from the house and leapt into Sid’s arms. Sid laughed heartily, holding his younger sister and swinging her in a circle. It felt so good.

In the doorway his father stood proudly, smiling at his returned son. Sid could see the guilt in his expression. He obviously was still berating himself for selling his son to the great white bear.

Sid spent the day laughing with his family. Catching up. They’d amassed a great wealth from nothing. His father had bought a modest cottage for him and his daughter. He’d also hired a workforce of townspeople as tillers and farmers for a plot of land he’d acquired. Sid figured that his father felt less guilty using the wealth to support the struggling town.

Taylor had met a boy and was happy in the fledging relationship. Sid’s father didn’t seem too pleased, then again Sid expected nothing less.

Sid assured them that he was happy. It seemed they believed him when he admitted that he played hockey every day. He spoke highly of Geno, attempting to hide the strange attraction he felt for the man. Taylor saw right through it, but his father seemed to have bought it.

They were sad to find out that he was leaving in the morning, but they relished the time they had with him.

Sid had done his best to keep his sister from getting him alone. He wasn’t sure if she was specifically trying to get to him, but he was careful not to let it happen. The family talked late into the night, sitting in new furniture that felt incredible. It felt like furniture Sid had sat in at the castle.

Sid hadn’t noticed his father dozing until it was too late. His sister had him alone.

“So tell me about the bear!” Taylor grinned, whispering as to not wake his father.

“I really should go to bed,” Sid tried.

Taylor flashed irresistible puppy dog eyes and Sid felt himself breaking his promise to Geno.

She managed to find out a few things, including one awkward moment when Sid let it slip that they slept in the same bed.

“You sleep with the bear?”

“He’s not a bear at night,” Sid replied, hoping that this was an okay subject. He thought perhaps Geno just didn’t want her finding out where the castle was or something like that.

“What?” Taylor nearly shouted. “What does he look like?” She wiggled her eyebrows, not hiding the fact that she’d known about her brother’s preferences for years.

Sid blushed, they’d never out right spoken about it, but it hadn’t been a secret that she’d realized it pretty early on.

“I don’t know,” Sid shrugged. “It’s always dark.”

She thought about it for a moment before grimacing. “Ew, he could be a troll!”

Sid wanted to ignore her comment. It didn’t matter what Geno looked like, but the minute she said it, the kernel of doubt was in place.

“If he is a troll you’re in danger!” She continued. “He could eat you!”

Sid nodded silently. It was true. Trolls did eat humans. Deep down Sid wasn’t too worried. A giant bear could eat a human too.

“Take this,” Taylor said handing Sid a small, almost burnt out candle.

Sid wanted to say no. He wanted to keep his promise to Geno, but the urge to find out weighed too heavily. He took the candle and slipped it deep in his bag. He’d just peek. It’d be harmless.

-

Sid and Geno returned to the castle after tearful goodbyes and promises of visiting in the future. Geno nodded slowly at that. Sid feigned sleep, the candle and a matchstick hidden carefully in the back of his fancy pajama pants.

Geno slipped into bed with him during the night, after all light was gone from the room. Sid waited patiently, counting Geno’s heartbeats and listening to his breathing. He had to make sure the man was asleep.

Once he was positive it was safe, he carefully pulled out the candle and lit it.

The dull glow of the flame took a moment to reach the bed and the sleeping form. Sid gasped, holding his free hand over his mouth to silence his reaction. Geno was beautiful!

The man’s half naked form lay languid and stretched out on the silk sheets. Each muscle perfectly taught and each crevice lick-ably deep.

Sid reached out with his free hand and ghosted it over Geno’s sleeping form before reaching for the blanket and pulling it down. Geno’s pajamas were similar to Sid’s except for obviously the size and the navy color. Sid licked his lips at the delicious sleep pants pulled down dangerously far.

He wouldn’t do anything, he had to hold back. Geno couldn’t know he’d done this.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, three drops of wax fell from the candle. The first two struck Geno’s pants, but the final one landed on one of the plunging V formations that disappeared into Geno’s pants.

Geno awoke with a start, grabbing to protect Sidney in a sleep daze.

“What did you do?!” Geno bellowed with his eyes wide with fear.

“I... I...” Sid stammered.

“Oh Sidney,” Geno quieted sounding completely destroyed. “Sidney why?”

Sidney was speechless, still shocked at being caught.

“There is curse,” Geno now mumbled, his gaze aimed at the sheets. “I have evil stepmother with a troll daughter. If we live like this for one year I am free. But you must not see me. Now you have and I have to marry the troll.”

“No,” Sid gasped.

“I will leave in the morning.”

Sid was distraught, feeling the burning of tears.

“Can I go with you?”

Geno shook his head silently.

“Then tell me where you’re going!”

Geno sighed. “Is castle... east of the sun and west of the moon. Is all I know.”

Sid nodded, as if the directions were enough for him. “I will find you.”

Geno reached out and grabbed Sid tightly. They quietly lay together, weeping until sleep took them.

-

Sid awoke in the morning with an empty bed. He sprinted from the bed, desperate to find Geno anywhere, but he was gone. Sid knew he would be, but he had to try.

Sid immediately began packing his duffle. He knew how to survive and he knew what he needed. He grabbed it all and filled the bag, including his stick and his puck for good measure.

He began his journey, walking down from the cliff towards the east road, desperate to find the castle east of the sun and west of the moon.

After two days of hiking, Sidney found himself at another cliff, not unlike the one he’d just left. He ran into an old man skating wildly on the ice.

“Who are you?” He bellowed.

“I’m Sidney Crosby,” Sid replied calling upon courage to face the angry man. “I’m looking for a castle east of the sun and west of the moon.”

“Are you the man that was to have Evgeni’s hand?” The man pried.

Sid nodded. During one of their lunches he’d asked Geno about his name and knew it was short for Evgeni. "Well, all I know about him is, that he lives in the castle east of the sun and west of the moon, and that you'll get there too late or never; but still you may borrow my sled and dogs, and you can ride with them to my next neighbor. Maybe he’ll be able to tell you; and when you get there just give the first dog a switch under the left ear, and beg him to be off home. And you can take this golden puck along with you."

Sid smiled gratefully, grabbing the puck and eyeing it. “Thank you so much... er...”

“Wayne,” the man replied.

“Thank you Wayne,” Sid nodded as he mounted the sled. “Mush!”

When he reached the neighbor hours later Sid was exhausted, but intent on pushing on to find the castle.

“Hello!” A jovial man greeted him. “I see you have Wayne’s dogs! Fine animals.” The man crouched and rubbed the dogs’ heads. They licked excitedly, obviously used to the man.

“Yes sir,” Sid began before launching into his tale of loss and searching.

The man nodded quietly. When Sid had finished the man ushered Sid to a small frozen pond. He challenged Sidney to a faceoff. If the man won, he would get Sid’s golden puck. If Sidney won, he’d get the golden hockey stick in the man’s grip as well as directions to the castle.

Sidney took a deep breath believing in his abilities.

“I at least deserve to know the name of the man challenging me,” Sid said, hoping the assertion might throw the man off his game even a little bit.

“I am Mario,” the man replied.

Sid nodded. “How are we to drop the puck fairly?”

“Don’t you know good boy?” Mario seemed shocked. It is magic. The puck will drop itself.

Sure enough the puck hover in the air when Sid let go of it. The two waited patiently, eyes locked and ready for the challenge. The puck fell quickly, surprising them both. In the briefest second Sidney knew he had won. He moved his stick with fancy grace and freed the golden puck for his side.

Mario laughed loudly. “My boy! So you really are the one deserving of Geno’s hand!”

Sid nodded, thrown by the Mario’s glee at losing the challenge.

“Not only was the puck magic, but so is this golden stick. If you hadn’t been worthy of Geno then I would’ve won with ease.”

Sid felt cheated for a moment, before realizing what that meant.

“The stick is yours,” Mario said before sobering. “I know I promised directions, but I don’t know for sure where the castle is. But Manon does for sure.”

“Manon?”

“She lives over that ridge,” Mario pointed to another snowcap far away. “Take my dogs, we’ll send Wayne’s back. Just like his, my dogs will return with a flick.”

Sid nodded gratefully before taking off, a cheering and waving Mario disappearing in the snow.

When Sid arrived he found a beautiful women, armored with goalie pad and a glorious golden mask over her face.

“Hello Sidney,” she said in a sultry and mysterious voice.

“How...” Sid started.

She tapped her golden goalie mask with her hockey stick. “It lets me see far more than a normal human. It’s magic. Like that puck and stick you’ve got in your bag.”

“Then you know why I’m here?” Sid replied.

“I do,” she nodded. “The mask seems to think you are worthy, and who am I to doubt the mask?”

Sid swallowed nervously.

“I do not know where the castle you seek lies,” Manon continued. Sid felt his spirits fall. “But this mask,” she tapped it again. “Can follow the wind. Let the south wind guide you and you may find what you seek.”

She handed over the mask, her beautiful face clear now.

“Thank you!” Sid smiled wide. His smile made her lips turn up a bit, ghosting a grin.

“But remember,” she warned. “The mask can see. It knows if you are pure of heart and it will only work if you truly are the one for Geno.”

Sid nodded soberly.

“Be off!”

-

Sid wore the mask. The south wind whispered for him to follow. Soon it passed him off to the west wind, which led him to the east wind. Finally just as the north wind began to guide him, the end came in sight. The mask told him that this was the castle.

A dark cloud hung over a small, cold town, seemingly forever frozen. Peasants mulled about, sad and depressed and hungry. They eyed his gold mask wearily.

Suddenly a caravan came blasting by, almost knocking Sid off his feet. The peasants all scattered, clearly terrified of whoever led the caravan. It halted next Sidney.

The carriage in the center opened and a lady troll dressed in bright orange stepped out, her hair seemed an extension of her dress as it wildly moved and knotted while she walked briskly towards Sid.

“You!” She commanded. “What do you want for your golden puck, boy?”

Sid swallowed nervously. The tiara on the head of the troll was a clear indication that this was the troll he’d been looking for.

“It’s not for sale. Not for gold or money.”

“Then what if not gold or money?”

“You may have the puck if I can spend the night with Prince Geno,” Sid bravely haggled.

The troll scowled, thinking hard. “We marry in four days and three nights. Fine! It is a deal. You can have him tonight.”

-

Sid showed up at the castle that night with the puck in hand.

“He’s all yours,” the troll cackled, taking the puck with glee and dancing down the corridor.

“Geno,” Sid whispered quietly entering the small bedchamber. Geno, in human form, was lying on the bed, not moving. Sid walked up to his side only to find him asleep. He tried to wake him, but it seemed nothing could wake the sleeping giant. He wore the same pajamas, two droplets of wax a horrible reminder of Sid’s betrayal.

Sid lost his self-control and began to weep. After searching and traveling for so long, he was bested by what seemed to be a sleeping potion, if the small vial beside the bed was any indication.

-

A maid woke him in the morning. He’d been grasping his loved one hard. The maid gave him a sympathetic nod and ushered him out of the room, but not before grabbing the potion bottle and throwing it away.

“She’s a horrible troll,” the maid spat as she led Sid out of the castle.

In the courtyard Sid stumbled across the troll again. This time she eyed the golden hockey stick.

Once more Sid bartered for a night with the prince, hoping that he’d be awake this time.

Sadly he was not and Sid cried for another night.

The same maid woke him again. “I have a plan,” she whispered. “If you can convince the troll to give you one more night, I can keep the prince from being poisoned.”

Sid smiled wearily, grateful for the help. “I have just the thing.”

On his way out of the castle Sid intentionally ran into the troll, bartering the golden goalie mask this time.

Sure enough, that night he came in to find a sleeping Geno sprawled out on the bed. Sid gasped and nearly cried before Geno jumped up, a wide smile on his face.

“GENO!” Sid ran and grabbed the man, hugging him tight.

Geno kissed Sid on the lips, his warm body embracing the smaller, exhausted man. Sid melted in Geno’s arms, their kiss making him feel like he was finally complete.

“Wedding is tomorrow!” Geno frowned.

“I know,” Sid nodded. “I have a plan.”

They spent their night kissing and planning for the day to come.

-

The next morning Geno feigned sleep but the maid who came to gather Sid gave them both a knowing wink.

The whole town had come to see the wedding between the prince and troll princess.

Just as the wedding was about to start a poor beggar, covered in soot slipped into the back of the pews and watched the wedding progress.

Before any vows were shared Geno spoke up.

“I want to see what wife can provide,” he said with care, he’d planned everything so carefully.

“Of course,” his stepmother hissed.

The troll princess nodded.

“I want to see a hockey trick shot,” Geno said, clamping down on a knowing smile.

The troll princess roared, “EASY!”

She grabbed her golden hockey mask, stick and puck. When Geno had described the pyramid trick with the runaway puck the troll princess scoffed. “Too easy.”

She placed the pucks just so. That was the golden puck would be the one she freed and knocked out. She wasn’t worried because she had magic hockey gear that would make it simple.

Little did she know that the magic only worked for those who were worthy and worked against those who were not.

After three tries she failed to hit the runaway puck. She cursed as she threw down her hockey gear and stomped on it.

“I bet even that beggar could do it!” Geno laughed pointing at the one who’d walked in late.

The beggar approached with his ratty stick and misshapen puck. He set up the trick shot just so and fired off the pucks, culminating in a perfect strike against the misshapen puck from his childhood.

The wedding audience sucked in a breath as one. Shocked that the troll princess had been bested.

Both the troll princess and the stepmother’s faces glowed red with anger. Impossible! The stepmother began to scream and shout before exploding in front of everyone.

The beggar pulled down his hood and wiped the soot off his face, revealing a grinning Sidney.

“YOU!” The troll princess shouted. “YOU CHEATED!” Then suddenly, just like her mother, the troll princess exploded.

The crowd erupted in joyous whoops. They were free of the reign of terror.

Geno kissed the dirtied Sid, holding him proudly in front of his new subjects.

“Seems a pity to waste a good wedding!” A voice called out from the crowd.

Geno looked into Sid’s eyes, his expression taut with seriousness. Sidney grinned wide and nodded “Yes.”

And Geno and Sidney lived happily ever after, kings of a newly freed kingdom. They visited Sid’s hometown and family often. They even spent a few weeks on vacation at their cliff-side castle for time just for themselves.... and of course, for hockey.


End file.
